dawn2055fandomcom-20200213-history
Combat Mechanics
From the official forum Jodah's guide Combat result At the end of the fight, the person with the most Health points wins the battle (minus armor). Combat is a complicated yet simple concept to master. Terrains In Dawn 2055, there are 4 types of terrain. For simplicity purposes, I will refer to military ruins, industrial ruins, street ruins, apartment complex ruins, hospital ruins (etc..) as just "ruins." 1. Ruins 2. Forests 3. Mountains 4. Deserts Distance When you fight, you choose the distance. Distance correlates with optimal damage! Only your stats at the distance the fight takes place matters! 1. Very Close 2. Close 3. Medium 4. Far 5. Very Far See the terrain types above? Each one of those correlates to a "distance." The terrain type DOES NOT MATTER, only the "distance" matters. The battle will take place at that "distance." It just so happens the terrains correlates with the distance. The game will tell you what the distance is under the "Location" tab. Here are the distances: 1. Ruins- Very Close, Close, Medium 2. Forests- Medium 3. Mountains- Far 4. Desert- Very Far As I said above, the terrain type always correlates with the distance, that's why we can interchange "desert" with "very far", although it is technically only the distance that matters. It's best to double check what the distance is before you fight, especially in ruins! Weapons Each gun will increase a particular "distance" combat skill for you. If you go to your stats, scroll down to GROUP STATS. These are the only stats that matter. Ignore Combat Power, you only want to look at Group Combat Power. This tells you how strong you are at each distance. So if all my power is in Very Far, where do I prefer fighting? In terrains with the distance "very far" of course, which happen to be deserts. Let's say I'm an absolute boss at Very Far, yet my Very Close is a measly 259. I don't notice the terrain distance and fight a level 15 player in a "very close" ruins, his stats are as follows: Very Close: 400 Close: 600 Medium: 200 Far: 100 Very Far: 220 Assuming armor and luck is equal, who will win? He'd give me a good thrashing! My 258 damage vs his 400 damage. Even with all my expensive "very far" equipment and mercenaries, he wins because I neglected my Very Close. Distance matters. Each weapon type correlates to a distance type. Typically it goes for follows: Very Close: Melee Close: CQB Medium: Rifles Far: Heavy Weapons Very Far: Snipers Rifles So if you want to increase your "very far", look for sniping rifles. If you think you'll spend all your time in forests, look for "rifles" to equip. If you want to stay in ruins, like military ruins which are medium, then pick "rifles." Combat skills That combat stat only counts for you (not your mercs), so whatever you decide to increase, make sure you are equipping (on you, not your mercs) the correlating weapon. If you increase "rifle", wield a military rifle. If you increase your "sniper" because you're staying in "deserts", wield a sniping rifle. What stat did you want to increase? That's up to you! A majority of people prefer "very far" and snipers though. The same applies for mercs. When you hire mercs, you increase your combat stats. If you want to spend your time in forests (medium), then make sure you only rent mercs that have "rifle" as the main stat! I can't stress that enough! Then of course you'll want to equip your merc with a rifle. Caution: '''The game will penalize you if you do not pick a variety of mercs. It's up to you to determine if that penalty is worth it or not. Combat slider Yes, the combat slider is important for the attacker. It depends on scouting and a little on speed. If you have a better scouting/speed stat that your opponent, then you'll win the distance in which the fight takes place. If you have higher scouting, then you get pull that fight in your direction, usually 1 distance, sometimes more! The following example will pull the fight 1 distance, but it's only example. For example, let's say I'm in a forest (medium). I see a NPC or a player that I want to attack. There's a slider that allows me to pick the distance. Currently I'm all set up for Very Far, so I'd prefer that distance. We're in medium though. If we fight in medium, I'll lose! It's to my advantage to pull the fight up towards "very far". If my scouting is higher, then I'll win the "pull", pulling it 1 distance. Let's say I win the scouting, I get to pull the fight closer to me, so in this case it moves 1, so it moves up 1 to "Far". Moving it "very far" isn't possible because it only moves 1 distance. Remember the distances? 1. Very close 2. Close 3. Medium 4. Far 5. Very Far It was in medium, I selected Very far, it moves to Far. The fight takes place in "far" because I won the scouting. I win the overall fight because my "Far" skill is better than there's, they were set up for "medium". Let's say I choose Very Close instead and win the scouting. I pull the fight down to 1 distance to Close. The fight takes place at "close." Let's say I lose the scouting, I don't pull the fight! The fight stays in "medium", and I lose because my "medium" stats are bad. Armor Defense is an invisible stat that doesn't show up in the combat report, but it matters. (It's possible to lose the fight yet have higher combat points because of armor. Ambush There's even more, like winning the ambush. These are all concepts for you to figure out or to ask about. Tactics This is very important and gives you a boost. Tactics is a game of paper, scissors, and rock. Go to your stats page, select Group, and look at tactics. Select your tactics. Tactics is another concept for you to figure out yourself. The last concept to figure out for yourself is which guns to choose! Experiment and look at your "group combat power" to see how good the mercs and weapons are. You want high points! A last word Finally, I'm going to copy/paste the help page under combat because a lot of people don't know about it. I'll leave you with this: '''Character - Shows only your strengths, these can be affected by points you choose when leveling up or items you use. Group - Shows stats of your whole group and gives you option to choose tactics used in combat against other players. Group strengths are what matters in the game. You can also see all your hired mercenaries and their strength. You can hire up to 4 mercenaries. To calculate group speed, scouting, survival, recovery strength average values of all group member skills are used. Player skills are weighted more than mercenary skills. To calculate group salvaging, crafting, melee, ranged and defence strength, skills of all group members are summed up. Tactics - Tactics are used when fighting against other DAWN 2055 players. Teamwork - Teamwork displays how efficient your group is at fighting other players and non player characters. Maxed out teamwork can improve the combat efficiently of your group. The maximum percentage the combat efficiency can be improved is determined by balance of suppression and damage characteristics. For the best results player's squad should be balanced in terms of suppression and damage and various weapon types (for 5 group members - 3 weapon types) should be used to avoid a penalty for a maximum teamwork bonus. Some examples: Maximum teamwork bonus is 45% and tactics teamwork is 100%. Total teamwork bonus in the combat will be 45% Maximum teamwork bonus is 40% and tactics teamwork is 80%. Total teamwork bonus in the combat will be 32% (40*0.8). When fighting against other players teamwork bonus will be applied only if your tactics beat enemy tactics, but when fighting NPCs tactics with highest teamwork will be used. To rise teamwork you simply need to fight other players or NPCs. Keep in mind that teamwork for all tactics at the same time cannot be maxed. A teamwork for tactics you select in a fight against other players will be improved. Although fighting NPCs can rise your teamwork it won't be enough to max it. If you hire new mercs teamwork skills will decrease as new mercs need time to familiarize themselves with your combat tactics. Teamwork can decrease too if an old and experienced group member gets killed.